ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni 'Alra' Prime
Omni Prime is a hero in 'Get Animated'. She first appeared in 'Adventure Awaits'. She is a self-evolving AI from the planet Galvan Prime. Appearance *Originally, an exact copy of Ben minus the clothes which were Galvanic. *A female body with brown hair and green eyes. Personality A caring and motherly person. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting, due to her being a living Omnitrix she can change into an alien with the codon that flows through both Primus and herself. Vast Intellect, due to being a piece of Galvan technology she has access to vast amounts of knowledge. Self-evolving/adapting, she can evolve and adapted herself efficiently and with great ease. along with that, she has many different modes of functioning. * Combat mode, programmed with many different forms of combat from hand-to-hand to weaponry. * Defense mode has many different levels. * Self-destruct mode, it's basically suicide if this is activated. * Passive mode, she operates passively while in her Unitrix form. * Sleep mode, operates passively while in any form, * Hibernation mode, operates passively while in her default DNA or form which looks more like a Uanodroid of a human depending on if her DNA needs to be repaired or not. * Off, she goes into Unitrix mode and acts like she was shut off. * Reset, it completely resets her entire system and memories, which luckily there are backups on Galvan Prime for her. Weaknesses Due to being a piece of technology, she can still break down, get hacked, lose power, and other things that technology has for a weakness. When she takes on an alien form she does not have her technology weakness but the alien she became as well. Biography Originally she was made by Albedo so he wouldn't be so lonely on Galvan Prime, but after being with Azmuth he saw less and less of her. On the day Albedo made the Omnitrix and became a copy of Ben that was the last they ever saw each other. Albedo originally intention was to retrieve the Omnitrix and combine it with her to create the ultimate life form. One day when Azmuth was going through Albedo's old things he accidentally activated her and found the blueprints for the project of 'Omni Prime', Azmuth saw that he was a bit harsh on Albedo but it wasn't like he was going to apologize nor would he be forgiven. Getting to work on the forgotten project right away, he used the AI from the room as the consciousness for them just as it was planned. But he also gave it Ben's human DNA as the default. The project was going smoothly, Albedo for once bested him, Alra was so on mute and excited to be in her own body just promised. Using the broken prototype that was fully restored and an old Unitrix core that was blank combined with some codon so if anything happened to Primus she could still operate and be the new source or Genetic code. When Alra first woke up she was confused, for most of her original programming and memories were locked or buried deep within her new one. At first, the body had no genetics but after calibrating the Genetics she became an exact copy of Ben. This felt wrong to her she was in this body and form. After she was completed, she was sent to Earth to follow Ben in the use of the Omnitrix. Only when she came he had already left for his space adventure with the others. The first person she meets was, in fact, Julie Yamamoto and Ship, SHe was heading to practice Tennis with her friends from her old town of Denver. This Starts her adventure on Earth, but Julie mistook her for Ben but Alra quickly made up a story of why she looks like Ben. Saying that she dress this way for son Calum which confused Julie at first till she noticed that there was no Omnitrix on her person at all, so Julie believed her till Ship became all came out and latched onto her and pretty much merged with her instantly blowing the cover. On the way to the Tennis court, Alra explains her story to Julie truthfully, of which she understood and the two become friends when along the way. Julie introduces her to Matt and Maddie Spectrum her childhood friends from Denver. Matt being the super genius he is, helped to reprogram her to be female like she was originally programmed as unfortunately, he still couldn't override Ben's DNA as the default but she was able to adapt her body to it instead. This is how her story began. In the current time of 'Get Animated' she explores the cosmo as all other Unitrices do only she, not a Unitrix. She keeps reminding Azmuth that her name is Alra every time they talk. When she met Helene and Emily she took it upon herself to bring them to Earth for Ourbista is not the place for Humans let alone for human children. Relationships Family *Azmuth: Creator/father *Albedo Rytte: Original creator/father *Ben Tennyson: DNA donor *Gwendolyn Tennyson: Alternative DNA donor *Biomni 'Kirby' Prime: Brother/spouse *Ulta 'Calum' Prime: Brother/son Friends *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Matthew 'Matt' Spectrum *Madeline 'Maddie' Spectrum *Eranova Xandolt Love Interests *Biomni 'Kirby' Prime: Husband/spouse Other Appearances Trivia *Originally, Albedo made her so he wouldn't be so lonely on Galvan Prime. *Azmuth found her amongst Albedo's old things including the project that he had abandoned after getting trapped as Ben. *Despite being genderless, Alra prefers the female pronouns and titles due to the original programming as an AI and having that amongst her core programming. *Alra was the name she had as an AI. *Biomni and Ulta are her brothers by programmer and creator. *She is the first of her kind and the first Prime unit. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:A.I. Units Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Females Category:Heroines